Past reflections, Future desires
by darkangledwarrior91
Summary: without any memory of her past hinata, has known nothing but the cruelty of sound , for as long as she remebers. With nothing but harsh brutle dreams every night , she believes are trying to connect her to her past, who will come and save her from her


Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

AN: Honestly I don't know where im going with this , im just in the mood to write. So bear with me , and lets see what I come up with.

Chapter One:

Blood the most important component that makes up our body, without it we would die. So why is it the most important makeup of our body , is spilled all around me in pools. I'm not even sure myself , how I got here, what happened , who these people are that look so much like me , why over and over I hear the screaming cut through my ears , like shattering glass. And then it stops all at once and im left with nothing but the sound of my own beating heart.

I wake up to the sound of my own screaming ,surrounded in nothing but the usual cold sweat that damps my whole mattress. If I keep waking up and screaming like that someone will surely end up shutting me up once and for all. I think anyway. I could swear there are other people in this hell whole other than me.

Well there it goes again the same routine every night , I have these horrid nightmares of images and sounds I can't fully make out, it terrifies me to say the least, and the honest truth is I don't want them to stop, I have this feeling this almost deep in my sub conscious feeling that these dreams are trying to tell me something , something important something that I should know because it deals with me and people that I'm suppose to know, maybe family.

But the fact of the matter is I don't know anything about my past or my family, all I know is where my future is going and that is nowhere . Not while I'm in this cell any way.

Chains rattle as the old metal gate squeaks open. "Well good morning Hina, sleep well." kabuto says as he gently puts the tray of food on the floor next to my mattress. I could almost swear he's mocking me every time he asks me that, but then again it's Kabuto , so I shouldn't expect any less.

"What too early for you to talk, well no matter, I'll be back later, to check up.", He turns back with a smirk and closes the gate. Sigh, this routine is really starting to bore me I've been locked up in this hell hole for six weeks now.

Just because the last mission I went on, I may have screwed up but , seriously they could cut me some slack, I didn't intentionally almost blow my whole cover. It was my first offense; they could let me off the hook. It's like mess up once, and all your good aspects are suddenly forgotten.

Then again this is Orochimaru-sama we're talking about and giving people a break is just not one of his qualities, I should call myself lucky to be alive.

I don't know what this junk is Kabuto calls food , but none the less it's food, and food is the key to life, and if I don't want to die of starvation I have to eat this crap, that I could swear is alive, and wiggling around in this forest green soup.

All I have to do is hold my breath and swallow, and hope it stays down. The first 4 days I wouldn't even eat this stuff, and then on the 5th morning when I was desperate enough to eat the whole bowl, 2 minutes after that it all came right back up. But now I've learned to block out the taste and imagine I'm eating , a large hot fudge sundae drizzled in chocolate and chocolate chips with whip cream and a large juicy tomato red cherry on top.

Please I beg you let her go she has nothing to do with this. You should have thought about that before turning your back on Orochimaru-sama. Yes I know that was wrong of me I deserve to be punished but just let my daughter go she's only 6 years old she doesn't know any better. Yes and what better way to punish you then let you stand helpless watching your own child fall to her death.

This is it the cruelty of sound once you join them you're in and the only way out is death. Turn your back on them and they'll make you beg to die. They know how to hurt you and hurt you where it really hurts. You may think they have nothing on you, that they can use against, but then just think again. They have something on everyone, because in sound there are no such things as secrets, you are opened and exposed to the world like a new born baby.

Pl..E..ASE I beg you just let her go , NO! Snap that was it the final straw she was diffently dead. You monsters you evil beings, you kil..led the..snob…onl thng I had in the whole ..snob..world. Oh stop your whinning we're not done with you yet orochimaru-sama would like to see you I his headquarters.

Oh that's the end of that poor man, once orochimaru-sama is done with him. Poor fool he betrays the devil and thought he never would be caught, he's either stupid or naivee.

Like I said this is just another daily routine in sound.

Well I presume by the length of the suns shadow coming from the crack in the corner wall, it's noon, which means Kabuto-san will be down here for his usual "check-ups", or so he likes to call them.

Chains rattling and then small footsteps enter the cell. "Well good afternoon Hina-san, ready for your physical". He drops his medic bag on floor by the mattress then, motions for me to come and sit atop the mattress. I come, if there is anything at all I know about Kabuto-san from all my years of knowing him, it's better to obey the first time because he never repeats himself, he just takes action for your disobedience.

So I go and sit he takes my heart rate, writes a few things down on his clipboard, checks my ears and eyes writes a few more things down on his clipboard, and then does other usual phsical stuff . Then comes the abnormal part his injection of like 10 different needles, which like always he never makes a remark about, he pierces each one in the same exact spot or close to the same spot. I try not to flinch but is just some reflexes I must have cause I always react the same, then just like that I lose myself to a void of black oblivion.

"Yes Hina-san go to sleep, don't try to fight off the drug you will only be straining yourslef". Soon you will be ready and Orochimaru-sama plan can move into action, soon enough my little Hina-san, soon enough."


End file.
